


A picnic with the thunder Legion.

by KaylysKrazy



Series: Fraxus Weekend 1-shots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Laxus can't cook, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylysKrazy/pseuds/KaylysKrazy
Summary: Laxus wants to surprise the rest of the Thunder Legion by taking them to a picnic party.But in order to do that, he'll need to do something that he struggles with.He'll have to cook.Part 2 of a series of plot-intertwined one shots about weekends with the Thunder Legion.
Relationships: Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus Weekend 1-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826929
Kudos: 21





	A picnic with the thunder Legion.

It was right after breakfast, and Laxus had just finished eating the food Freed had brought for him. Laxus had been grinning from ear to ear the entire day. This was because Laxus had an incredible plan. The single most incredible plan he'd thought of in months, if not all year. Yesterday, on Saturday, he'd secretly picked up a pamphlet from the gym counter, read it over, and brought it home. And it was advertising a picnic. Not just any picnic, but a public party picnic. 

Laxus had decided right then and there that he was going to bring the Thunder Legion to it as a way of showing how much he appreciated them. 

And he was going to cook for it.

He would not be making any toaster waffles, or micorwave rice. No. He was going to make a real recipe.

Hopefully he wouldn't end up burning his apartment complex down. Or the Guild Hall down. Or both.

"Hey, Freed?" Laxus said.

"Yes?" Freed asked, finishing rinsing the container he'd brought food in in the sink.

"Could you tell Bickslow and Evergreen to come here at around two thirty PM for me?" Laxus asked.

"Of course- but what for?" Freed said, drying off the container with a towel.

Laxus shrugged, smirking. "A surprise."

After about twenty minutes of the two men talking with one another, Freed left. And it was now that Laxus would begin his plan. It was about 9 AM at this point, which left him with 5 and a half hours for him to work on his plan. Soon as he was sure Freed had had time to exit the building, Laxus snuck right out of his apartment and out the building. He speed-walked to the guild hall, rather than running. He didn't want to trigger his Bane-particle-induced asthma like he did yesterday.

Especially he was beginning to discover that things like dust and pollen set him off coughing when he was having rough days. And it was spring. Springs in Magnolia were pollen central. He would absolutely need to watch himself, possibly even talk to Wendy about trying to temporarily fix him up before the picnic. He couldn't ruin the surprise by having them all worry about him. It was meant to be a time for them to relax, a treat from HIM for once.

Soon, he arrived at the Fairy Tail Guild hall. He walked over to the bar, where Mirajane was serving food to Macao. He sat at one of the chairs. Mirajane gave him a wave."Good morning, Laxus! How are you doing?" She asked, her smile cheery as ever. Laxus took a breath, preparing to say something he didn't very often.

"Doing good...I... need some help." He said. He almost never asked for any form of assistance, especially not from anybody who wasn't in the Thunder Legion. But if he asked Freed for help with this, then it'd ruin the surprise entirely.

Mirajane looked a mix of curious and concerned. "Hmm? What with? Is everything okay?" She asked him.

Laxus rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the counter. "Fine, everything's fine, I just, ah..."

"Needhelpcooking" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Laxus?" Mirajane asked.

"Said I need help cooking." Laxus said, trying to be as silent and coherent as possible, and clearly failing.

"Huh?..."

"I need help cooking, okay?" Laxus said aloud, embarrassed. Mirajane looked surprised, and then elated. "Of course I'll help!" She exclaimed, practically dragging him behind the counter and through the door in to the kitchen. "Ack!" He exclaimed.The demoness was pretty strong, and she caught him off guard.

Laxus, after getting Mirajane to promise not to tell anybody, explained his plan for the picnic and how he was absolutely incapable of cooking. She just smiled and laughed gently."That's so sweet of you to do, Laxus." Mirajane said, taking a notepad off of the kitchen counter. She flicked through a couple of pages."I'll teach you to make the most complex-looking yet simple dish that you can really make for a picnic- a salad." She said. "A fruit salad and a normal salad."

A salad? Laxus looked confused. "Eh?" 

"You heard me correctly. I'll pull out the ingredients." Mirajane said, looking around the kitchen. Laxus leaned against the counter as Mirajane looked in literally every single shelf and in the fridge.

"Drat!" She exclaimed. "We have supplies for a fruit salad, but not for a normal salad."

Laxus really couldn't understand the difference between the two. They were both just salads, right? Regardless, he had to listen to Mira if he wanted to make a good surprise for the Thunder Legion. Mirajane flipped to an empty page in her notepad, wrote some things down, tore out the page and handed it to Laxus.

"Go buy these ingredients, please?" Mirajane asked him.

He read the list quickly. Lettuce, Cucumber, Tomato, an onion and a carrot. Should be easy enough. He nodded, pocketed the list, and walked out of the kitchen. When he had left the guild hall, he walked straight to the nearest grocery. 

When he arrived, he walked right inside, grabbed a shopping basket, and went to find the items on the list. After just a few minutes, he found the vegetable isle. He walked down the isle, putting several of the ingredients from his list in to his basket, when he heard a familiar voice. Evergreen!? What was she doing here? Then again, it was a grocery and a perfectly normal place to be, but still. If she saw him, she might pick up on what he was trying to cook or something.

He could try to find a place to hide? Or he could just rush and get all the ingredients he needed. He picked the latter, seeing very few hiding places in a grocery. He rushed down the isle, quickly picking out the ingredients he needed, and practically ran over to the counter. After he paid for it all, he began his walk back to the guild hall, taking extra care not to run in to anybody on his way.

After he got back to the Guild Hall, he went back behind the bar counter and slipped in to the kitchen, carrying his grocery bag. Mirajane was there, waiting. He placed the bag down on the counter, next to the fruits that Mirajane had lain out. She walked over and opened up the grocery bag. She took out a tomato, a carrot, a... 

"Jar of pickles?" She said.

"I was in a rush." Laxus explained. 

"You forgot the lettuce."

"I was in a RUSH, OKAY?"

Mirajane shook her head, a hand to her mouth to hide her giggling. Laxus groaned in frustration. Who made this cooking stuff so difficult, anyways? It's just putting food together to make more food, isn't it? But Laxus couldn't even get the right ingredients. This was turning out to be a pain.

But for the Thunder Legion, he'd do his best.

"I guess we can stick with a fruit salad." Mirajane said.

Laxus, under careful watch from Mirajane, cut up different fruits in to chunks the size of grapes. They were sort of unequal, and Laxus cut his fingers three times, ending up taking five minute bandage breaks. After it was all cut up, he put it in a glass bowl. He picked up a salad mixer, and began to gently mix the salad together. Shortly after he began, he gained a rhythm to it, and continued to mix it until he decided it was good enough.

"And that's it?" He asked, standing back to look at the salad.

"That's it!" Mirajane said, grabbing a container to put the salad in.

Laxus began cleaning up everything, the single part of cooking that he was really good at, while Mirajane emptied the contents of the bowl in to the container she'd pulled out. After just a few minutes, the kitchen counter was spotless and the salad was ready to go. "Thanks, Mira." Laxus said as she handed him the container.

"Have fun at that picnic! I might end up going, too- it sounds very interesting." Mirajane said. Laxus exited the kitchen, and went out from behind the bar. He walked over to a clock hanging on the wall so he could see it better. Two PM. He had half an hour to get back to his apartment, and get ready for the picnic. He walked back to his apartment.

When he got inside his apartment, he put his fruit salad in the fridge. He then went over to his bedroom, and opened his closet. He pulled out a random blue square blanket that looked durable and comfy. He folded it neatly to make it easier to carry, and then put it on his kitchen table. After a bit, there was a knock at his door. Laxus sprung up and opened the door. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen were all standing right outside.

"Hello, Laxus!" Evergreen said.

"Heya Laxus!" Bickslow said. "Heya, Heya!" The souls around him repeated.

Laxus let them all inside.

"What did you need us all here for?" Evergreen asked.

"Well..." Laxus said, opening his fridge and taking out the container of salad. "I made something. For a picnic." He opened the container and showed the fruit salad. That he'd made! It wasn't actually too hard to do, either. Sure he cut himself on accident, but he just learned an actual recipe. He was pretty proud of himself.

'Laxus!" Evergreen said

"Did you..." Freed continued

"Cook?" Bickslow said. "This is something to go down in the history books!" He finished. "History books, History books!" His spirit friends repeated.

Laxus snorted at Bickslow's playful comment. "Well, let's get going." Laxus said, closing the salad container and picking up the blanket he decided to use. He also got some forks and bowls.

"Picnic time!~" Evergreen said in a sing-song voice as the group exited the apartment. Bickslow and the spirits were chanting "picnic" while Freed walked next to Laxus, smiling. They walked along the paved street, and Bickslow hadn't really stopped chanting. There was a soft, cooling breeze. The closer that they got to the park, the greater the smell of food got. Laxus smelled a wide variety of foods.

When they got to the entrance of the park, Laxus noticed that several others from Fairy Tail were there, too. The Legion went to get a good spot under a tree, close to where the Strauss family was. Laxus spread out the blanket on the lush grass, put the fruit salad container down, and sat down on the blanket. He leaned against the tree as the others sat down. The birds overhead were chirping happily, and the breeze continued to gently blow. The sky had a couple of clouds, but was otherwise clear, the vast blue sky a comforting presence.

Damn. It was a really nice day for a picnic.

"It's absolutely lovely out!" Evergreen stated, falling back in to the grass. "The grass is so soft."

"That kinda defeats the purpose of the blanket, Evergreen." Bickslow said, laughing. Evergreen shrugged. 

"Fairies love nature!" Evergreen said.

"Oh, so strong white-haired men are Nature?" Freed teased.

"Listen here, you!" Evergreen retorted, flustered.

They all laughed. Well, except for Evergreen who was too busy mumbling about how Elfman was just a friend and not even that, how she hated him, etc. While blushing.

Real convincing, Evergreen.

Laxus looked over at Freed, and realized that the man was wearing his green hair up in a high ponytail. Laxus got lost in another train of thought. And yet again, it was stopped; however this time by getting a toy dart on the nose. He jumped in surprise. "Gah!" 

Little Asuka was standing there with her toy gun, giggling. Laxus sighed, and picked the dart up off the ground, which had fallen. He handed it to Asuka, and turned her cowboy hat sideways. "Heyy!" She said, still smiling. Laxus chuckled. Asuka ran off to go shoot Mirajane in the nose instead.

After a few more minutes of joking around, Laxus dished out the fruit salad. He handed Freed a bowl of fruit salad, and then got himself some. Laxus got several fruits on his fork, took a bite, and smiled. He made this! And it was actually pretty good! Albeit basic. But good, and perfect for the picnic.

Trying to imitate his daily breakfast routine with Freed, he sat up, and looked over at Freed. Freed took a bite of the salad. "So... how is it?" Laxus asked.

Freed, catching on, smirked and gave a thumbs up. Laxus laughed. He had to make salad more. You couldn't really burn fruit salad, because you didn't cook it. Plus, the others liked it. Bickslow, Freed, and Laxus ended up doing some cloud watching while eating their salads.

Freed pointed to a cloud. "Laxus. It's a thunderbolt cloud." He said.

Laxus looked at the cloud that Freed had pointed out. "Looks more like a sword to me."

"Seems like a thunderbolt."

"You're looking at it wrong, look this way." Laxus said. Freed tilted his head. "Now it's an upside-down thunderbolt."

"Guys, Guys, I can settle this." Bickslow said. "It's totally a thunderbolt."

"It's a sword. Right, Evergreen?" Laxus asked. "Uh. Evergreen?" Laxus asked. He noticed the breeze pick up considerably. He looked around and spotted Evergreen sitting over at the Strauss blanket. 

"She ditched us." Bickslow said. "Ditched us, ditched us!" his spirit friends repeated.

Yeah. Because Evergreen didn't like Elfman at aaaaaall. 

Bickslow stood, and snuck behind the tree. "I got this." He said, sneaking around and then in to a large bush behind Evergreen. Freed and Laxus watched as Bickslow slowly lifted a stick with mistletoe at the end.

"Wait, where'd he even get that?" Laxus asked. Freed shrugged. 

"KISS!" Bickslow shouted, jangling the mistletoe. Evergreen looked up and then turned around."What- Bickslow!?" Evergreen shouted 

"Stop that! It's SPRING!"

"CHRISTMAS ALL YEAR ROUND MOTHERFU-" Bickslow said, unable to finish as Mirajane's hand clamped over his mouth. 

"Shh. Children around." Mirajane scolded, pointing to a very confused Asuka. Lisanna laughed when Elfman turned red.

Laxus and Freed laughed as Bickslow was being playfully chased by a tomato-red Evergreen. "Bahahaha! Worth it!" Bickslow shouted. Freed and Laxus finished their fruit salads, and continued to cloud watch, both leaning up against the tree. Laxus had a weird tingly feeling in his chest, but it wasn't his asthma. It felt nice. He'd figure it out later or whatever. 

Eventually, Evergreen and Bickslow came back to the blanket and finished their food. Evergreen stared up at the cloud, which had almost moved out of sight. Speaking of clouds, some dark clouds were drifting overhead. "Hm. It's a thunderbolt." She said decisively.

KRA-KOOM.

They all heard the sound of thunder hit somewhere in the distance, almost immediately after. It began to rain lightly. Uh oh. Laxus could feel it- it was going to storm. And very soon. He felt a strong breeze hit his face. That was usually a sign that a storm would be hitting in around five minutes. "Storm. My apartment's closest." Laxus said. They all immediately got up. Laxus packed up the dishes and salad, while Bickslow folded the blanket. Evergreen advised others to pack up, explaining the storm.

After one minute, they were out of the park, jogging towards Laxus's apartment building. The rain began to pick up, and Laxus could hear more thunder. They picked up the pace. When they finally got to his apartment, the rain had picked up plenty. They were all soaked. Dripping, they went inside of Laxus's apartment.

"Fun while it lasted." Bickslow said.

"Yup." Laxus agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO UH.  
> Guess I'm writing a series of one-shots is that even a thing? Well now it is here we goo!


End file.
